ACES Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the ACES Wiki! ACES is a guild for the upcoming PC game Star Citizen. This Wiki is for all things ACES. About ACES ACES (The Association of Capitalists, Explorers and Soldiers) is a lawful, democratic guild for the upcoming space sim Star Citizen. It has a number of diverse groups, members from all walks of life, spread out throughout the world. They are committed to allowing their members to play how they want, when they want. ACES is divided up into 3 Specializations (Divisions): Capitalists, Explorers, and Soldiers. Each Division is further divided into semi autonomous Fleets and Squadrons of members with similar goals and interests. The guild is organized under a Constitution and is run by their democratically elected Council. The seven Councilmen serve a six month term with staggered elections every three months. Any member is eligible to run for Council. ACES currently has ~1100 ships amongst its ~500 members. Sources *ACES Fleets *ACES Squadrons *ACES FAQ's *ACES Code of Conduct *Official Website: Starcitizenaces.org *ACES RSI Organization page *ACES RSI Forum Thread *http://starcitizen.wikia.com/wiki/ACES#Sources%7C Star Citizen Wiki - ACES *ACES Facebook Founding ACES was founded in February 2013 by Intelligent-Perspective and Pacific-Malestrom. Together, they crafted the guild’s first constitution, and founded the group’s official website. "THE HOME OF DEMOCRACY AND FREEDOM" 2943, Members of the Aces Fleet **** We pledge our honor and commitment to the United Empire of Earth. We will defend our allies and mankind giving pride to humanity and freedom to all. We will uphold our values, our honor, and honest opportunity throughout the galaxy for all. Protect the weak, fight the strong, and strength in unity; we are ACES. "LIBERTAS AD INFINITAS" In Fiction History BEGIN TRANSMISSION… In 2681, following 70 years of relative peace after the Tevarin wars, another menace arose against mankind. The Vanduul had come, sending raiding fleets out of Tiber (also known as Korathen). Several frontier worlds were wiped out by these attackers, who struck without warning and, just as quickly and unexpectedly, melted back into the void. Most of those who lived through the horrors sought a more peaceful home-world. But some of these survivors, denied a place to call home, banded together as Murrey’s Marauders. They were determined that no other Human world would face the fates that occurred on theirs. They had few ships of worth and their numbers were scarce, but their passion for vengeance made up for the deficits. By the end of 2760, the Messer Era was in its final years. Many of the Soldiers and Pilots who were disillusioned by the actions taken during uprisings in these turbulent times did what wiser warriors have done for centuries, when their leaders self destructed and tried to fight undefinable wars. They sought a winnable war. Some became nothing more than pirates, but many became mercenary brothers and joined Murrey’s Marauders, who were still bound to the oath of freedom and peace for mankind. A shining light of hope in the darkness of the times. The Marauders welcomed these additions to their ranks. Sufficiently enlarged, Murrey’s Marauders became an effective police force for those who could not rely on a self serving government and also the savior for the occasional merchant who needed to pass a high threat sector. As their sphere of influence grew, they eventually found their way into employment by one of the largest Capitalistic organization of the time, Vanslot Inc. Vanslot Inc. had dire need of their services. They had been struggling with pirates and arrogant warlords throughout their sphere ever since the Tevarin Wars, and the excessive chaos paramount during these current times was taking its toll on profits. Vanslot Inc. had originally merged with a Seeker Division a century back, at the end of the second Tevarin wars. These Seekers had roots even more centuries back during the initial expansions of human kind. This merger was the perfect marriage. These Explorers of knowledge needed the capital to maintain their fleets as they searched for new Jump Points and information that could be gleaned from the void with the proper equipment. The Vanslot managers made excellent usage of the new jump points located, as well as the varied information and resources that could be unraveled from the depths with the Seekers top of the line sensors and electronics. What these merchants and explorers lacked was threat of violence when attacked. A position well suited to a like minded group like Murrey’s Marauders. Within two years the alliance was reformed and solidified into three core Divisions. Each Division had it’s own internal agendas and rules, but the mutual support between the three was paramount to survival of all. Thus was born the Association of Capitalists, Explorers, and Soldiers. A Democratic Star Citizen Professionals Organization. ACES swiftly became the leading association of freedom loving professionals, that lives on to this day. Excerpt from Trolin Row’s ‘A.C.E.S Then And Today’ v.1 copyright 2938 …END TRANSMISSION. Government ACES is divided up into 3 Specialization (Divisions): Capitalists, Explorers, and Soldiers. Each Division is further divided into semi-autonomous Fleets and Squadrons of members with similar goals and interests. The guild is organized under a Constitution and is run by their democratically elected Council. The seven Councilmen serve a six month term with staggered elections every three months. Any member is eligible to run for Council. ' "FORGED, BY THE STARS"' Resources Star Citizen 3D Persistent Universe Map (fan made) Star Citizen Galactic Map (fan made) Ship Specs - All Things SC Ships (fan site) Star Citizen Timeline (fan site) Star Citizen Fan Art While waiting for Star Citizen/Squadron 42 The guild is currently engaged in developing their structure. Input is being received from all members to make sure that ACES has a comprehensive plan in place for how the guild will operate once Star Citizen is released. The guild is also playing games together in a number of genres to build camaraderie, teamwork , and communication. We currently play Planetside 2 (Mattherson, New Conglomerate), War Thunder , Freespace 2, Elder Scrolls Online, Final Fantasy: Reborn, Space Engineers, Dota, LOL, CSGO, H1Z1, Day Z, Arma 2 & 3 and many more. ' ' ' "ACES HIGH, DO OR DIE"' Current Status * Hello 2015!! ;) * Currently Recruiting. ' *'Preparing and building up for each new part of Star Citizen as it's released. * Actively planing and Discussing future plans. *'Playing Arena Commander (*)' * Star Marine coming soon... *'Organizing internally, so we are prepared as possible for the release of the persistent universe.' *'New bills, rules and regulations being worked up almost every new term.' *'Official member of Powers Against Common Threats -PACT- (4,500+ strong).' * Founders and Current member of the Trade Agreement of Interplanetary Capitalist -TAIC- (5,200+ Traders) *'New Councilmen Selected: 7th Session 2015.' *'One of are new members is cooking us up a new site (Postponed).' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse